A vehicle is an apparatus that can transport a user in a direction desired by the user. One example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A vehicle may include a lamp for securing visibility for a driver (e.g., a head lamp and a fog lamp) and a lamp for notifying a simple signal (e.g., a turn-signal lamp, and a rear combination lamp).
Recently, there is an interest in dynamically outputting light in a specific pattern.
In some cases, as a number of components are located within a limited volume in a vehicle, and it is of interest to minimize sizes of vehicle components.